Mighty Morphin: Power Rangers!-Season 1!
by Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak
Summary: Jennifer Scott is the twin Sister of Jason Lee Scott and best friend of Kim, Zack, Trini, and Billy. When she along with her Brother and four friends are choice to be Power Rangers she must raise to the challenge or risk losing her Brother and friends.


_**Mighty Morphin: Power Rangers! Season 1!-**__**The Silver Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Series! **_

Angel Grove: Gym and Juice Bar!

Jenifer Scott walked into the Angel Grove's Youth Center where she saw her Brother Jason Lee Scott and friend Zack Taylor on the mate practicing martial arts while Kimberly Ann Hart was the balance beam as Trini Kwan was practicing Kung Fu.

The Youth Center is the hottest spot in Angel Grove for young teens that attend Angel Grove High School to hang out, do their homework, and to have fun. The Youth Center had all kinds of things for the teens from gym equipments to some materials for martial arts. It also has a Juice Bar area so when the teens get thirsty or need to sit down they can. The Youth Center was owned by a guy name Ernie who's very friendly and loves to help others in need.

Jenifer walked over to a table, sat down, then pulled out her textbooks, pencil, and notebook before placing her bag next to her on the ground. Once Jenifer got started on her homework Ernie walked over to her and sat down a glass what looked like pink juice.

"One Watermelon Soda," Ernie told her.

Jenifer looked up at the man with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Ernie."

"No problem Jen," Ernie said before he turned to behind the counter.

Jenifer went to turn back to her homework when she saw two very familiar guys walk in and up to Kim and Trini where talking to each other. This made Jenifer to stand up and walked over to the two girls before facing the two boys.

"Oh no," Trini almost groaned before looking at Kim and Jenifer, "look whose here?"

"Bulk and Skull," Kim answered.

"Hi girls," Bulk greeted, "how about that double date we talked about?"

"Yeah," Skull agreed before laughing, "what about it?"

"Sorry guys," Trini told them.

Skull shrugged before moving to walk away before Bulk stopped by grabbing him.

"What's the matter?" Bulk asked, "we're not good enough for ya?"

"Leave us alone Bulk," Trini once again told them.

"Yeah, make me."

"Yeah, make me," Skull agreed.

Jenifer rolled her green colored eyes as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I suggest you two leave now," she ordered.

Bulk looked over at her before smirking which got Jason's attention along with Zack.

"Well, well, if it's the younger Scott," Bulk said, "what well you do if we don't leave? Hide behind your _dear_ older Brother?"

Kim and Trini looked at each other just as Zack walked up behind them.

"You heard what she said," Zack told the two.

"Well, what do you know?" Bulk asked, "the dancer wants to be a fighter."

"It's alright Zack," Kim told the African American, "we can held these two." Kim looked over at Jenifer who held up her hands.

"This is all yours Kim," Jenifer told her, "you know that having learned ninjitsu and martial arts makes it impossible for me to not send these two to the hospital."

"Let's show them some Karate moves, Skull," Bulk told his lackey.

Two idiots charged at Kim and Trini only for them to dodge and then flipped them on their backs on the mate that was next to the balance beam that Kim was just on not to long ago making everyone to laugh.

"You guys definitely should join Jason's karate class," Kim told them.

After that little show the two girls went to change while Jenifer and Zack walked over to the table that had the younger Scott's school things on it. It wasn't long before the other two girls joined them at the table and the two of them noticed that Jenifer was wasn't doing her homework like she normally would, but was looking out at the mate.

"Come on Billy," Jenifer breathed, "don't second guess yourself."

"Choombi," Jason called out as he stood in front of the class, "alright class, what _is it_ that martial arts helps to develop?"

The three friends watched as Billy's hand was the first to shoot into the air.

"Billy."

He smiled proudly while he answered, "Courage, kindness, integrity, fitness, loyalty, and discipline."

"That's good," Jason told him with a smile, "you memorized it very quickly."

Jenifer face palmed when she noticed Bulk and Skull walking up wearing Karate uniforms.

"Hey!" Bulk called as he pushed people out of the way, "geek! Teach us how to beat people up."

"Yeah," Skull agreed before he started to make some weird noises.

"Martial arts was not developed to hurt others!" Jenifer called out before Jason could say anything.

The older Scott looked over at his Sister with a smile before looking back at Bulk who had already thrown Skull off to the side.

"Look we did not sign up for some geeky Karate class," Bulk told Jason.

"Alright Bulk," Jason said, "maybe your ready for some advance training techniques."

"Oh," Bulk said as he looked over at Skull while cracking his knuckles, "ok."

"Try this," Jason said before preforming a high kick, "just like that."

"Any thing you can do, I can do better," Bulk told Jason before he went to preforming the high kick, but less coordinated.

"Tornado Kick."

Jason preform said kick with ease before looking back at Bulk. Letting out a high scream, Bulk jumped and spun into the air before face planting the floor making everyone to laugh.

"Class Dismissed!" Jason called out before the class bowed to him and they all went to get dressed. Before long Jason and Billy were setting with the others. "Billy, I'm telling you, for your first lesson, you did _really _well."

"I did?" Billy asked.

"Yeah," Kim agreed, "we were watching."

"I don't know if I got what it takes."

"It's all a state of mind Billy," Trini told him, "you don't need to be strong for martial arts."

"Yeah, it's all up here," Zack agreed before he pointed at his temple.

"Hey guys," Ernie greeted as he walked up, carrying a tray of drinks.

"Hey, Ernie," the group greeted.

"Who ordered the spinach juice?" Ernie asked before Billy raised his hand. Jenifer giggled as she took a sip from her own drink when all of a sudden the room started to shake. "Oh no! It's an earthquake!" It made everyone scream before jumping up. "Everybody stay calm!" Ernie turned around only to have the tray of drinks fly into Bulk. "Sorry Bulk."

The group all struggled to get to their feet as they swaying on the spot from all the shaking while beams from the Youth Center ceiling started falling down.

"Man, this feels like a big one," Zack commented as he was holding onto Trini to stop her from falling over.

"Something tells me this isn't an earthquake," Billy shouted out so they could hear him.

They all scrambled down the stairs nearly falling down as the shaking got even worse when suddenly, they were all rooted to the spot as the air felt like it was filled with electricity.

"Oh my god," Kimberly shouted, her voice echoing, "what's happening?"

"This is too weird," Trini commented as yellow lightning started sparkling around her body.

"Hold on!" Jason bellowed seconds before they all disappeared in a burst of color.

Outskirt of Angel Grove: Command Center!

"Whoa!" they all yelled when they all of a sudden fall to the floor.

"This isn't exactly the mall is it?" Kim asked once they where all standing and looking around the place.

"This place is magnifies," Billy said as they walked over to the control panels looking at them.

"I don't get it," Jason said, "how did we end up here?"

"The question is why are we here," Jenifer stated.

"I just want to know where 'here' is," Trini answered.

"Maybe the answer is in this controls," Billy said before he started to mass with them.

"No, no, no," a voice said, "don't touch that!"

They all turned around and came face to face with…a talking robot, however, in his rush to get over to the controls, the robot tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Whoa," Billy and Jenifer breathed as the boy in blue helped the robot up.

"A fully centioned multi-functioning automaton," Billy told them, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Welcome Humans," a booming voice greeted making the group of 6 to turn around to see a floating giant head.

"So who are you?" Jason asked as he crossed his arms.

"Like, what are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm Zordon," the giant head answered, "an inter-dimensional being caught in a time warp."

"And my name is Alpha 5," the robot told them.

"Excuse me, but could somebody come back to earth and pick me up because I'm totally confused?" Kim asked.

"I'm with Kim on this one," Jenifer agreed.

"It's quite simple, my dears," Zordon politely told them, "this planet is under attack, and I brought you here to save it."

"Oh, yeah right," Zack said making Kim to laugh.

"Ah, a none believer," Zordan said, "look behind you into the viewing globe. All your doubts will be answered in the images that you see." The all looked behind them at the globe to see a clear picture of a woman laughing insanely. "This is Rita Repulsa an inter-galactic sorceress bent on controlling the universe." Zack and Jenifer shared a look before looking back at the globe. "With her henchmen and Puttie Patrollers, she plans to conquer Earth."

"What does all of this have to do with us?" Trini asked.

"You have been chosen to form and elite team to battle Rita," Zordan answered her, "each of you well be given access to extraordinary powers from the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs?" Kim asked.

Just then there were another flash and on their belts was a rectanglish gray thing.

"Behold," Zordan said as Zack took his off, "the keys to your power."

"Whoa," Zack breathed before holding his up, "what are these?"

"Those are your power morphers," Zordan answered, "when in danger, raise them up to the sky, and call the name of your dinosaur and you well morph into a formidable fighting force knew to one and all as the Power Rangers."

"Morph?" Kim asked.

"Metamorphosis," Billy answered.

Kim looked over at him confused.

"That means to change," Trini translated for Kim.

"As power rangers, you will have access to a universe of power that and will command the fleet of fighting machines called Zords."

"I don't get it," Trini told him.

"Jason; bold and powerful, you will command the Tyrannosaurus DinoZord," Zordan told him, "Zackary; you are clever and brave, you shall command the Mastodon DinoZord. Kimberly, graceful and small, the Pterodactyl DinoZord shall be yours. Billy; patient and wise, you shall command the powerful triceratops DinoZord. Jenifer; your not only witty and quick, but also kind, loyal, and smart, the Parasaurolophus DinoZord is at your command. Trini; fearless and agile, the Saber-Tooth Tiger DinoZord will be under your command. Observe the viewing globe." All 6 friends turned around to look at the globe again. "Just as the six of you work together, so do your Zords. When you need help, you need only to turn to the power of the DinoZords which will come together to form the mighty MegaZord."

"Power morphers?" Zack asked, "MegaZords? uh-uh, this is just too weird for me, I'll tell you what, it's been real, but I gotta go."

He turned and made his way towards to what he thought was the exit.

"Yeah, see ya," Kimberly agreed as went to follow him.

"I'm right with you, Kim," Jenifer agreed.

"Your all coming?" Zack asked, "Jason!"

"Hm, what?" Jason called back as he looked up at Zordan.

"Let's go man!" Zack called out to him.

"Come on Big Brother," Jenifer second.

"Yeah," Jason agreed before he turned around.

"Every well then," Zordan said, "may the power protect you."

Outside of the Command Center!

The group of 6 walked out of the command center looking around at the desert and cliffs.

"Great," Kim said, "he could have sent us back into town." The group continued to walk away from the command center.

"Guys, we shouldn't have left," Jason brought up the conversation as they headed down the mountain. "I mean, he chose us to save the world." He jumped down from a higher rock, easily landing on his feet. "I say we do it."

"Do you really think we can?" Trini asked.

"Hey, guys," Zack spoked up, "I mean, you don't even know what your talking about. We were talking to a giant floating head."

"I agree with Zack, Jase," Jenifer said as she walked next to him, "plus it all seemed so fare fetched."

"You always wanted to something great with your life Jen," Jason stated as he looked at her, "I would have thought that you be the first to jump at the idea of saving the world." "I do want to do something great with great with it Jason, but I don't like the idea of the fate of the world resting on my shoulders," Jenifer argued, "I'm not Atlas. Hell, none of us are."

Kim and Zack nodded their heads in agreement when Jason looked at them. Just then a giant rock next to them exploded making the ground shake, knocking them off their feet as dust sprinkled down on top of them.

"What was that?" Trini asked as they all got back up onto their feet.

Jenifer looked around her having heard some weird noise as the others did the same only see these gray things…jumping and flipping around them.

"Look out!" Zack yelled as they surrounded them.

Kim back up only for one of them to grabbed her arm making her to scream before another grabbed the other one.

"Let go of me," Kim ordered.

"Zack, Jen!" Jason called.

"Right," both teens agreed.

"These two are mine," Zack told them.

"And I'll go help Kim," Jenifer stated.

Zack danced his way over to two of the things that was mesmerized by some of his fancy footwork making him smile. Seeing them watch him intently, he kicked one in the chest, leaning to the left and punching another one.

Jenifer quickly rushed over to Kim and started to put her Karate and Ninjitsu combination training to the test. The younger Scott tried to help Kim out only to be thrown with Kim on top of Billy who was sent to the ground by the things not to long ago.

Soon Zack joined them which was then followed by Trini while Jason was fairing a lot better then them, but it wasn't long till the boy in red joined them.

"This day is just to weird," Kim told them.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Trini asked.

"Jason?" Jason brushed his hand against his power morpher as twitched slightly while he did a double take, looking down at it before he unhooked it from his belt, sliding one hand into the elastic grip.

"Zordon said these power morphers would give us power," he told them as he looked at 'em, "let's go it."

The 6 teens all stood up and got into a line.

"Parasaurolophus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!" they all yelled together.

The 6 teens were all wearing the same spandex looking thing, with white diamond patches on it, but in different colors. Jason's was spandex was red with his helmet had the head of a T-Rex on it, Billy was wearing blue with his helmet had the shape of a triceratops, with little horns on it, Kimberly's was pink, wile her helmet had a pterodactyl on it as the wings framing her eyepiece she also had a little skirt to her uniform, Trini's was wearing yellow as she had a Saber-Tooth Tiger on the helmet, the teeth lining the eyepiece to her helmet, Zack's uniform was black as he had a Mastodon on his helmet, the tusks lining his eyepiece, and Jenifer was wearing silver spandex while her helmet was shaped like a Parasaurolophus with a head piece on top and just like Kimberly, she, too, was wearing a skirt. They all gave cry as they were swept off their feet again, shooting up into the air, surrounded by color lights. (Jason was red, Trini was yellow, Zack was black, Kimberly was pink, Billy was blue, and Jenifer was silver.)

"We're teleporting again," Billy shouted.

"Where are we going?" Kimberly asked.

"We're going to save the world," Jason declared.

Angel Grove!

It wasn't long till they all had landed on top of a building in Angel Grove.

"Alright," Jason said, "let's do it."

"Get them!" he shouted as more of the gray weird looking things appeared around him.

The six teens all launched into battle, each surprised at how much stronger they were than before. Jenifer was more surprised when she was able to pull off a prefect combination of Karate and Ninjitsu. They quickly defeated the gray Putties before turning to take on the monkey next, however, suddenly, the ground started shaking again, knocking them off their feet and to their amazement, he suddenly got bigger, laughing evilly.

"Look at him, that dude's huge," Jason said in shake before he striked a pose, "back off fang face!"

"The good guys are here," Zack added.

"Get off our planet," Billy continued.

"Cause we're the Power Rangers," Trini bellowed.

"And we're not backing down," Kim said.

"So go back to where you came from," Jenifer finished.

"DinoZord Power!" Jason cried out.

Just then the ground broke apart, revealing a giant T-Rex hiding underground. The large mechanical red T-Rex rose from the crevice before it roared as it stomped its way to the city. Beneath a glacier of ice a black Mastodon rose up blowing cold air from its snout with its trunk curled up as it let out a loud noise. Within a desert a blue Triceratops rolls its way across the sands roaring while the sun bounced a bright light off its metal. Hidden in the jungle a yellow Saber-Toothed Tiger sprints its way through the trees with a growl, it leapt off a rock, it's legs moving in over time. In the outskirts of Angel Grove a small volcano erupted, shaking the ground before a pink Pterodactyl shot out of the volcano's top, cawing as it soared into the sky. From within a lake a silver Parasaurolophus stepped out with a roar before it ran towards the city.

"Yeah," Jason cheered before he jumped up, "alright!" Jason landed on top of the T-Rex head before opening a hatch and jumping inside. "Log on!" Jenifer and the others ran forward before they all jumped up.

"Let's do it."

"Going up."

They all landed on top of their Zords before they each opened a hatch and jumped inside.

"_Zack here, this is kicking_!"

"_This is Billy, all systems go_!"

"_Trini here, ready to rock_!"

"This is Jenifer, ready when ever you are Bro."

"_Hey, nice stereo_," Kim said.

They were all amazed at how natural it was for them to pilot the Zords, being able to bring them together.

"_Trini here. This thing is amazing, it's like I know how to drive this thing_."

"_Me, too_," Billy agreed, "_it's almost like second nature to me_."

Once that happened, they all ad their own individual seats, looking out the cast window.

"Alright guys, let's go get him," Jason called taking lead.

"Right," everybody agreed as they gave him a thumbs up.

The monkey shot a giant ball of energy at their combined Zords before sparks shot out into their line of vision as the DinoZord, jostled them around in their seats.

"You and your weapons are no match for me," the monkey told them.

"Alright guys," Jason said as he regained his composure before shafting in his seat, "let's see what this baby can do."

Together the six of them controlled their Zords, shooting out waves of electricity at them monkey who dropped to the ground.

"Let's send this guy back where he came from," Jason told them.

"Right," Trini and Billy agreed.

"Right," Kim, Jennifer, and Zack agreed next.

"Alright guys!" Jason yelled, "power it up!" Jason pushed a button. "Initiating MegaZord Battle Mode."

An automated voice came out of the intercom, "MegaZord sequence has been initiated." The Rangers watched as the DinoZord transformed and stood upright, They were now able to control the Zord's arms and legs. "MegaZord activated."

Yelling, the monkey jumped forward, his sword out in front of him. He swung down his sword, smashing it into the newly formed MegaZord. Laughing, the monkey swung his sword at the MegaZord again.

The Rangers did everything they could to stop the monkey from using his sword to damage the MegaZord. They worked hard, aiming punches and kicks, dodging the sword as they fought. They back swung their left arm, hitting the monkey and he dropped to the ground, but he quickly got back up.

"Jason, the blow didn't even faze him," Jennifer cried out in shock.

Before they could move, the monkey jumped into the air, its feet together. He slammed his feet into the MegaZord, nearly knocking the Rangers over. They struggled to maintain their balance, but they kept it. Wasting no time, the monkey continued to slash and kick and punch at the MegaZord.

"You fools," the monkey taunted, "I win."

"Power sword!"

As soon as he called on the sword, it fell out of the sky before a sword fell, sinking into the ground, shooting off power. The MegaZord lifted it easily from the ground, swinging it in an arc, but they didn't have to use it before swearing that he would be back, the gold monkey disappeared before their eyes.

"We did!"

Command Center!

After the fight the 6 friends were back in the strange building they were in before, talking and laughing. They were excited about what they had just accomplished before hearing Zordon's voice, they immediately stopped talking and turned to give him their full attention.

"Congratulations on a job well done," Zordon told them smiling, "now that you have morphed into Power Rangers you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power." He waited until he was sure he has everyone's attention before he continued. "First, never use your power for personal gain. Second, never escalate a battle until Rita forces you. And finally, keep your identities secret. No one may know you're a Power Ranger."

"Uh, wait a minute," Zack said as he stepped forward an unsure look on his face.

"Yes, Zachery?" Zordan asked, "what is it?"

"I'm not sure we're all up to this." Zack said, "I mean…we were pretty lucky this time."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Zordon contradicted him, "the 6 of you have come together to create a fine group of super heroes there has ever been."

"No way?" Kim asked, "really?"

"You've been through an extraordinary experience together," Zordan answered, "you need each other now and the world needs you."

"Yeah," Jason agreed, "alright I'm in."

"Me, too," Zack agreed.

"You can count on me."

Affirmative," Billy smiled.

"If my Brother is all for it then so am I," Jennifer agreed.

They all turned towards Kimberly, waiting for her agreement. She put one hand on her hip and sighed.

"I don't know you guys," Kim said with a thoughtful look on her face, "I mean the outfits _are _cool and cute and everything, but my hair gets all tangled up inside of the helmets." She pursed her lips and shook her head. "I don't think I can do it." She hid her smile as everybody started complaining, trying to convince her to do it. "Not."

Everybody else s started laughing, but quickly stopped when Alpha started smoking and jerking.

"Circuit overload, circuit overload," he called out, "ay yi yi yi yi."

Kimberly made a noise of panic as they all started to wave away the smoke that came from the robot.

"Oh no," Kimberly said nervously, "guys, I was just kidding."

"Let's do it," Jason said as he put out his fist while smiling.

Zack stacked his hand on top of his, then Trini, then Jennifer, then Billy, and finally Kimberly.

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted, jumping into the air.

"_MegaZord Power on_."


End file.
